


Ficthropology Episode 1 - Meet the Panelists

by earis, Lukoni, Measured_Words, Nary



Series: Ficthropology Podcasts [1]
Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: Meta, Nonfiction, Podcast, Recommendations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earis/pseuds/earis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukoni/pseuds/Lukoni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, here we go!! Our very first episode of our new podcast Ficthropology!! It is a bit short, as it's primarily introductions but we do also make a round of fic recommendations. Hey, we gotta start somewhere, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficthropology Episode 1 - Meet the Panelists

**Author's Note:**

> The podcast Ficthropology is designed as a discussion of the wonderful world of fan fiction from a critical standpoint. Modeled after an informal academic discussion group, we generally tackle one article, book, or theme per episode, from any field from anthropology, media studies, communications, women's studies - whoever has an interesting take of fanfic, its writers, readers, community, genres, themes, trends, or tropes. Anything is fair game! It is not fandom specific, and we tend to pull examples from any fandom we've come across in our travels.

Podcast available for streaming and download [here!](http://phrontistery.info/Ficthropology_Ep1.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> This weeks recs:
> 
>  **Lukoni's pick:** [Sublimation and the Snitch](http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=427&chapter=1) by Sam Vimes (Harry Potter).  
>  **Nary's pick:** [Splash!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/402916) by Violette_Royale (Merlin)  
>  **Elanya's pick:** [Avengers Assemble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/528036) by Isabear (Marvel Avengers Movies Universe)  
>  Please feel fee to follow us at ficthropology on Live Journal and Dreamwidth!


End file.
